sciriimperiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Áustria-Hungria
|- | align=center colspan=2 style=border-bottom:3px solid gray; | Dados da Áustria-Hungria |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#abcdef;" | http://www.askfactmaster.com/images/en/6/6c/Schildoh.png |- | Lider Político: |Kaiser George I |- | Forma de governo |Monarquia Absolutista |- | Capital | Viena |- | População: | +/- 90 habitantes |- | Org.Internacionais: | ONU, APEO |- | Moeda | Euro Oriental |} História O Império áustro-húngaro (ou Áustria-Hungria) surgiu em meados de agosto de 2006, governada por Samseth Slytherin von Habsburg, que governou-a até Novembro do mesmo ano, quando veio à falecer, por conta de uma grave doença. No período de Novembro à Fevereiro, a Áustria-Hungria foi governada por três regentes. Quando, no dia 20 de fevereiro de 2007, Leonel Osgood Cupertino, ex-Primeiro-Ministro da Áustria, assumiu o trono, pois era o parente mais próximo do antigo regente. Leonel, por motivos ainda obscuros, resolveu renunciar o trono e anexar a Áustria-Hungria ao Império Alemão, se tornando assim um país mais poderoso econômica e politicamente. Forma de Governo República Semi-presidencialista parlamentarista, já que é um território alemão. Imperadores Apenas dois imperadores governaram a Áustria-Hungria, são eles: 1°: Samseth Slytherin (se deletou) 2°: Leonel osgood Cupertino http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=17746565712028575888 Os governos de cada um * O Império Samseth:(Setembro 2006 à Novembro 2006) http://web.archive.org/20090829191829/www.geocities.com/viennaonline/ai/pics/franz3-00.jpg No governo de Samseth, a Áustria-Hungria lutou muito para ser reconhecida. O mundo bruxo passava por dificuldades pois em outubro de 2006 estourou a Primeira Guerra Mundial Bruxa, e assim como todo o mundo a Áustria-Hungria estava na mira dos rebeldes. Vários ataques, aconteceram no Ministério da Magia (com sede em Viena, onde hoje é o Palácio Ministerial da Áustria-Hungria), mas Samseth conseguiu manter o país em um equilibrio único, já que a maioria dos países (principalmente a Inglaterra) estavam sufocados com a guerra. Samseth veio à falecer devido à uma doença no mês de Novembro, à partir deste dia se iniciou o período regencial. * O Período Regencial (Novembro de 2006 à Fevereiro de 2007) http://www.uni-regensburg.de/Fakultaeten/phil_Fak_III/Geschichte/otto2.jpg Foi considerado o período das trevas para o império. Durante a semana da morte de Samseth, o ex-primeiro-ministro Leonel Cupertino assumiu o império, e deixou tudo organizado para os regentes. Quando eles assumiram, a Áustria-Hungria se separou, se tornando dois países, Áustria e Hungria. Foi o período em que as ruas ficaram vazias, poucas pessoas ficaram na Áustria. A economia do país em índices alarmantes, chegando à quase falência do país. O último regente, Ronald Osgood Viheln uniu Áustria e Hungria novamente, e ajudou à manter o país "respirando". Renunciou o cargo no dia 02 de fevereiro, alegando ameças à sua esposa e à sua família. Com isso, o general supremo das forças armadas assumiu o posto temporariamente, mantendo a Áustria nos índices anteriores. A Áustria-Hungria, teve três regentes * Ludwig von Habsburg * Ronald Osgood Viheln * General Franz Peradovíc Scrienz * O Novo Imperador (Fevereiro de 2007 - 2008) http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b134/ALadysRuminations/678633-1.jpg Nos dias finais de Fevereiro, Leonel Osgood Cupertino, sobrinho-neto do antigo regente, assumiu o posto de Imperador Áustro-Húngaro, com ele a situação se normalizou em todos os sentidos. A economia voltou à "pulsar" e o império estava estável, quase da mesma forma como Samseth governava, com mais diplomacia. Tomou nova forma, nova moeda, nova política, tudo novo. Republica Cidades do Império A Áustria-Hungria é um território alemão, portanto, suas cidades são as mesmas da Alemanha. Economia O Império áustro-húngaro faz parte da APEO (Associação de Países da Europa Oriental) que é composto por: Alemanha, Áustria-Hungria e Rússia. Com isso, o Império cresceu considerávelmente. A Áustria-Hungria tem atualmente três empresas que estão instaladas no Centro Industrial de Viena. São elas: Habseth Roupas S.A,Interon Alimentos, F.C Construtora. O Banco Central da Áustria-Hungria, é o Samseth Bank, onde são feitos acordos, empréstimos e etc. Por culpa da APEO a moeda que até então era Aurum-Mark (AM$) se tornou o Euro Oriental (ЄO) que é considerada a segunda moeda mais forte do mercado atual. Porém, existe uma certa dependência financeira, principalmente da Alemanha. Cultura Na época do Imperador Samseth, a Áustria-Hungria sempre teve grande destaque na área cultural, pois Viena sempre foi uma cidade badalada, cheia de vida, de luz e de alegria. Samseth promovia concursos culturais, feiras culturais, e festivais em geral. A Áustria-Hungria sempre estava no auge da cultura mundial, e sempre foi lembrada entre os países com mais riqueza mundial, no quesito cultura. Quando Sameth faleceu, a Áustria-Hungria ficou triste, sem vida...até que Leonel Cupertino, o autal Imperador,inaugurou no dia 01/05/07 o Centro Cultural Slytherin, que tem o propósito de sediar as festas, as comemorações e principais eventos da Áustria-Hungria, além de fazer exposições e aberturas oficiais. É o retorno da cultura ao país, que foi tão prestigiado, no passado. A Transferência da Capital: http://www.megadominios.net/viena.jpg Após a coroação e posse do Imperador Leonel Osgood Cupertino I, com o objetivo de aumentar a cultura de seu império, criou um evento importantíssimo para a cultura áustro-húngara. De ano em ano, durante 5 (cinco) dias, a capital da Áustria-Hungria fica sendo Buapeste. Nestes cinco dias, toda a comitiva imperial e família imperial vão para Budapeste, onde ficam hospedados no Palácio de Buda. O prédio do Parlamento se transforma no Palácio Ministerial Áustríaco, onde todos os ministros juntamente com o Imperador, ficam trabalhando. É apenas simbólica, acontecem shows, eventos esportivos, festas, etc...tudo para movimentar o lugar. Neste ano, Budapeste será capital de 9 à 14 de junho de 2007, onde o Imperador irá inarugurar inúmeras obras, entre elas o tão esperado Centro Esportivo de Budapeste, além de outras. http://web.archive.org/web/20090701072329/http://www.oilondres.com.br/graphics/viagem/budapeste1.jpg Esportes http://www.campaugusta.org/Summer/Activities/Clinics/Quidditch/Quidditch.jpg O Imperador teve a brilhante idéia de criar um centro esportivo, que está sendo construído. Nele, as pessoas poderão se divertir, jogar Quadribol, corridas com as vassouras, treinos e etc. É lazer e saúde para toda a população. O Império tem ainda, a possibilidade de sediar a famosa Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, que se realizou na Alemanha, no ano de 2006, e que foi idealizada, pelo ex-Secretário de Relações Exteriores da Alemanha, Leonel Cupertino, mas colocada realmente em prática, pelo ex-assessor do ministro alemão, Robert Albizzi. A Copa na Alemanha ficou marcada pois foi a única copa que aconteceu no mundo. Na Inglaterra, em dezembro de 2006 o ex-ministro Leonel Cupertino tentou realizar uma copa que não foi concretizada pois faltavam jogadores, países e off's interessados. As pesquisas indicam que a próxima copa possa ser realizada na Itália, já que a Alemanha não pode sediá-la. Vamos esperar o resultado, e se escolhida, a Áustria-Hungria irá fazer bonito na copa. O tão esperado centro esportivo, será construído na cidade de Budapeste. A família Imperial da Áustria-Hungria Membros da família imperial: SMI, o Imperador Leonel Osgood Cupertino I, que está casado atualmente com Lady Zara Philips, da casa dos Windsor na Inglaterra. O Imperador, tem dois filhos: * O Príncipe Herdeiro, Lucas Bittencourt Cupertino Spencer * A Princesa, Camile Matcalf Osgood. Seguindo a linha de sucessão, o herdeiro do Império é SAI, o príncipe Lucas Bittencourt Cupertino Spencer. Hino Nacional da Áustria http://www.libreria.com.br/destaques/007/a.jpg Land der Berge, Land am Strome (País das montanhas, País dos rios) Land der Berge, Land am Strome, Land der Äcker, Land der Dome, Land der Hämmer, zukunftsreich. Heimat bist du grosser Söhne, Volk begnadet für das Schöne, Vielgerühmtes Österreich, Vielgerühmtes Österreich! Heiss umfehdet, wild umstritten, Liegst dem Erdteil du inmitten Einem starken Herzen gleich. Hast seit Frühen Ahnentagen Hoher Sendung last getragen, Vielgeprüftes Österreich, Vielgeprüftes Österreich. Mutig in die neuen Zeiten, Frei und gläubig sieh uns schreiten, Arbeitsfroh und hoffnungsreich. Einig lass in Brüderchören, Vaterland, dir Treue schwören, Vielgeliebtes Österreich, Vielgeliebtes Österreich. Hino da Hungria http://www.imagensviagens.com/budapeste_logo.gif sten! áldd-meg a' Magyart Jó kedvvel, bõséggel; Nyújts feléje védõ kart; Ha küzd ellenséggel; Bal sors a' kit régen tép, Hozz rá víg esztendõt, Megbünhödte már e' nép A' múltat s jövendõt! Õseinket felhozád Kárpát szent bérczére, Általad nyert szép hazát Bendeguznak vére; 'S merre zúgnak habjai Tiszának, Dunának, Árpád' hõs magzatjai Felvirágozának. Érttünk Kunság' mezejin Ért kalászt lengettél, Tokaj szõlõvesszejin Nektárt csepegtettél. Zászlónk' gyakran plántálád Vad Török' sánczára, 'S nyögte Mátyás' bús hadát Bécsnek büszke vára. Hajh, de bûneink miatt Gyúlt harag kebledben, S elsújtád villámidat Dörgõ fellegedben; Most rabló Mongol' nyilát Zúgattad felettünk, Majd Töröktõl rabigát Vállainkra vettünk. Hányszor zengett ajkain Ozmán' vad' népének Vert hadunk' csonthalmain Gyõzedelmi ének! Hányszor támadt tenn fiad, Szép Hazám' kebledre; 'S lettél magzatod miatt Magzatod' hamvvedre! Bújt az Üldözött, s' felé Kard nyúl barlangjában; Szerte nézett, s' nem lelé Honját a' hazában; Bérczre hág és völgybe száll, Bú 's kétség mellette, Vérözön lábainál, 'S lángtenger felette. Vár állott, most kõhalom; Kedv 's öröm röpkedtek, Halálhörgés, siralom Zajlik már helyettek; 'S ah, szabadság nem virúl A' holtnak vérébõl, Kínzó rabság' könnye húll Árvánk' hõ szemébõl. Szánd-meg Isten! a' Magyart Kit vészek hányának, Nyujts feléje védõ kart Tengerén kínjának; Bal sors a' kit régen tép, Hozz rá víg esztendõt, Megbünhödte már e' nép A' múltat 's jövendõt! category:RPG_Orkut Category:Países Category:ONU Category:APEO Category:Império Alemão